


Six Brokeback canon drabbles

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 canon drabbles (6x100 words) from various stages in Jack and Ennis' relationship, and reflecting the mood of each situation, be it happy or sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Brokeback canon drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**Night noises**

Jack was torn from sleep by a rolling pan clanking in the night.

He lay still and tense, listening intently to determine what had caused the sound. Then he grinned. Slow human steps were approaching the tent stealthily. Ennis was trying to surprise him!

With a quick hand Jack opened the bedroll and flipped the blankets aside, arranging his naked limbs for maximum impact to any spying eye. He reached down and gently cupped his own balls, damp with night sweat. Closing his eyes, he pretended to the slumber of the not-so-innocent.

A broken _gulp_ sounded from the tent opening.

  
  


**End of Season**

The sheep were milling about noisily, fretting to cross the creek. Ennis sat his horse in distant fury.

Suddenly all their happy yesterdays seemed as insubstantial as fog. Invisible, like air. Jack turned and cast a last despairing look of longing back up the mountain.

Their mountain.

But he couldn’t see it now.

A heavy grey curtain of rain-clouds and cold mist had pulled shut behind them, hiding the peaks and mountain meadows from view.

No more bright lights, no music and cheers, no encores.

Nature had relentlessly closed and barred the stage of their sweet summer play behind them.

  
  


**Return**

She looks up in surprise, having heard his voice. A big smile blossoms on her face, delight evident in every movement as she hurries to the door.

Normally a shy girl, she throws caution to the wind and embraces him joyfully.

“Ennis! I’m so happy to see you! Been missin’ you a lot!”

She hugs him even tighter and places a sweet kiss on his cheek, then pulls back to beam at him.

“I thought for sure you’d be gone another whole month, or even more. Don’t know what good things I’ve done to deserve having you back this early! 

  
  
**Reactions**

It wasn't a smile so much as a glint in the eye, a lightness in the way he carried his body, a freedom of movement he otherwise never displayed. There was a spring in his step as if he wanted to dance for joy, and he _never_ danced. She knew that, none better.

Alma stared at her husband, bitter disappointment descending. Her face felt stiff, her mouth settling in a tense line. She reached blindly for the empty, greasy dinner plates.

“Ennis, you find the new postcard from Jack Twist that came today?” she asked, unnecessarily. She knew the answer.  


  
  
**Magic**

The rechargeable lantern, illuminating the camp in the dark of the murkiest night;

The easy comfort of Jack’s windbreaker rain-gear;

His new watch that could display lunar phases or sound an alarm:

Magic.

Practical magic.

The joyous glow that suffused Jack’s entire being at the gentlest touch of Ennis’s hand;

The perfect somersault Ennis felt his heart perform whenever Jack beamed him a happy smile;

The way that their spooning - snug, spent and without a stitch under shared blankets - would spirit away the whole outside world and all of its worries….

Magic.

Passionate magic.

Brokeback magic.

The very best kind.

  
  
**Gloom**

Light intruded on the den through the window high on the eastern wall. The unwelcome morning sun pierced Jack’s blurry eyes with bright needles. Mouth dry, head hurting, he struggled to sit up, accidentally toppling his empty bottle. 

Lureen was staring impassively from the doorway. In her shimmering blouse, glittering jewelry and white-blond hair she embodied an icy winter’s day; – pale and cold.

Jack squeezed his eyes firmly shut. The only light he wanted was gentle summer sunshine, reflected in warm brown eyes and glinting in golden curls. But that increasingly proved as elusive as darkness at every new dawn.


End file.
